Naruto Fanon Wiki:Content policy
This is a policy on the content of our articles on Naruto Fanon Wiki. Overview Character Articles * Using the title of another character, either from the fanon or canon, is not acceptable unless the title has been used by multiple people. ** A kage title, or something such as "God of Shinobi", while it should not be spammed, is acceptable because multiple people have used it. " ", however, is not acceptable, because it is unique to a certain character. * While characters can certainly take after canon characters, or be based on them, they cannot be carbon copies of them. If your character has the same history, appearance, personality, and abilities as a canon character, or any combination of the four (or very similar personality, appearance, history, and abilities), then you are in violation of this rule. We are a wiki that promotes originality. ** Using a character's likeness (such as is done on Ryun Uchiha's page) is not against the rules unless you are also copying other aspects of the character used. However, this should be done sparingly. * In the creation of characters, refrain from being overly gory or sexual with page details. While characters do not have to be pacifistic puritans, it generally comes off as tacky and outside of the style of Naruto. Jutsu Articles * Do ''not'' create carbon copies of canon techniques just so that your character has another kekkei genkai's techniques. If your technique does the exact same thing a canon techniques does, it will be deleted on sight. That is to say, for an example, the Byakugan should not give the user the ability to use Kamui just because you desire such an ability. ** You can make techniques that are based on other techniques, but there should be obvious differences. * Follow the template guidelines; if you cannot find proper Japanese kanji and romanji translations for your technique, then mark it as "unnamed". Kekkei Genkai Articles *Kekkei Genkai should, by no means, fully mimic others. The Byakugan cannot do what the Sharingan can, nor can the Sharingan see tenketsu like the Byakugan. *While creating fan techniques for canon Kekkei Genkai is allowed, some abilities are forbidden. **Creation of a Mangekyō Sharingan that automatically grants the user Sage Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode, Sage Transformation, or some sort of similar Sage-like ability is henceforth forbidden. This is not to say a Mangekyō Sharingan wielder can't get these abilities by other means; however, it will not be allowed through a specific dōjutsu ability. **No character should be able to merge every chakra nature to be able to use Ice Release, Dust Release, and everything else that is a mixed nature. While being able to use more than one combined nature is fine, try to limit it to a logical amount. ***For example, possesses both the Boil Release and the Lava Release, which share the Fire Release nature to connect them together more. Another would be Ōnoki having both the Lava Release and Dust Release combined natures. Lava is made up of and fire, which make up Dust Release alongside . ***This is especially true in relation to making a Mangekyō Sharingan technique that can use every combined nature, which is completely disallowed. That is to say, a Mangekyō Sharingan technique should not give the user Ice Release, Lava Release, Dust Release, Wood Release, and so on all at the same time. ***Users ARE NOT to list s as a "Unique Trait" (such as listing as "Cryokinesis". This will not be tolerated. Any user caught doing such will be asked to change it. If they don't change it within a given time frame, the page in question will be deleted. *Characters, or otherwise, are not allowed to have a multitude of different . If a character has the and , they ARE NOT allowed to also possess the and . As such, characters are limited to two different pairs of kekkei genkai dōjutsu. This keeps fanon characters from power stacking on eyes. If the eyes follow an evolution, such as the Sharingan to the , leniency will be provided (however, do not make a habit of such characters). *The DOES NOT grant Blood Release. It manipulates blood by controlling the suspended within a liquid. Any article with the Ketsuryugan and Blood Release or any other blood-based bloodline will be inspected before a judgement is made on it. *Character's aren't allowed to just learn how to expel chakra from all of the Tenketsu within their body. Canonically, only members have displayed this. While not impossible to learn how to expel character from other areas, users aren't allowed to list their characters as doing such unless it makes absolute sense in terms of the Naruto World. Technology Articles *With the rise of technology in Boruto, the many of the rules associated with the Kekkei Genkai Articles apply here. That is to say, technology should not be a means to mechanically recreate the Sharingan or recreate it with the properties of the Byakugan as well. While certain things could of course be accomplished similarly with a technologically-based eye, refrain from recreating specific dōjutsu. *Just the same, technology should not be used as a workaround to make it so a singular character can access every combined nature. Village Articles * Naming villages after clans is unacceptable. ** Example: "Uchihagakure" isn't going to be happening. Canon is the Standard Basically, this means what it says. The canon of the Naruto manga is our standard on this site. This doesn't mean you can't have alternate universes and whatnot, as this primarily goes for jutsu, but also for villages and characters. * If a technique, character, etc., is said to have a weakness in canon, it has that weakness here too, no matter what technique you invent. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Article deletion * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: 1 year block * Further offense: Permanent block See also * Manual of Style